


Daydreaming

by Basil_Gray



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Daydreaming, Dominance, Dubious Consent, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basil_Gray/pseuds/Basil_Gray
Summary: A fic in which Genji daydreams instead of meditates. Or really a fic in which Genji works out the different stages of his feelings towards his master. aka an excuse for me to write the first chapter as angsty smut.





	1. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lust  
> ləst/  
> Verb  
> 1\. To have a very strong sexual desire for someone.  
> Genji meditates on a recent memory of Zenyatta correcting the way in which he stores his futon and arranges his dishes after eating. This is set during super angsty Blackwatch genji who is still trying to manage all his anger. :] I like the idea that it takes Genji some time to get used to Zen's presence and that it wasn't beautiful and perfect.

"..and this is how we.."

The omnic's words just blended into the background as Genji watched him float from one spot to another in the small living quarter he was given correcting Genji's handiwork before finally settling in front of him. The cyborg's dishes from that morning sat stacked in front of him where he too sat with his feet tucked underneath him, back arrow straight, and palms resting neatly on his knees.

"Genji," and here it came again like several times already today, "excellent work although..." the omnic continued as he moved Genji's tea mug to its correct spot. Genji finally let a sigh of frustration escape his half synthetic lips as his fingers began to dig into his artificial flesh.

"Master..."

The omnic only tilted his head, smiling patiently at Genji as he waited for the cyborg to finish his sentence. Genji hated it. He hated how the omnic's body didn't twitch with the slightest hint of frustration. He hated that he could not exasperate a sigh out of Zenyatta when he would have easily cut someone down in his own current state for creating as many mistakes as Genji has.

Every sound and gesture from the omnic were soft and patient as if Genji was a wild animal he didn't want to spook or a traumatized child he did not want to scare away. Weak. Genji hated being treated as such. It only made the steam rise from his vents more the longer he pondered on the idea that Zenyatta saw him as weak. That he would even associate him with the word, was a mere insult to Genji's character. If only he knew how far Genji had come, what he had to do, how many he had killed, and how much he enjoyed it the closer he got to finalizing his revenge.

"Genji?"

That tender voice that sounded like chimes rustled by a gentle breeze interrupted his thoughts. He didn't answer the monk just mearly looked up from his lap and to the slits of Zenyatta's optics. He wanted to yank the omnic forward by the pistons of his neck and wreck the dishes in front of them, crash his lips into the crease of his mouth piece, and slam the omnic into the neatly folded futon behind them.

As if working on its own, his body did just as his mind imagined, grabbing the stunned omnic tightly by the pistons of his neck. The ceramic dishes scattered, some breaking as the monk's body projected forward crashing roughly into Genji's own. His lips made contact with the omnic's faceplate a little too hard, busting Genji's top lip open.

He could taste a fairly decent amount of blood when he licked his lips and saw a smear of his DNA across the omnic's face. This somehow satisfied something deep inside him, like the stirring of a dragon, a feeling he had not felt in a long time. Genji smirked and heard the sharp intake of breath that the monk imitated; out of shock or arousal or both Genji did not know nor did he ponder long enough to care to find out. 

Zenyatta raised his hands up weakly in defiance. His warm, metal palms lay flatly on his chest; the one resting on his organic flesh made him shiver as tingles ran up his neck into his scalp. He knew that the omnic could fight him off, and yet he did not resist as Genji's other hand went to his hip, twisted them around, and pushed them both onto the futon behind them.

"You want this."

Genji's voice wavered between a statement and a question as he did his best at keeping an intimidating glare fixed on his master.

"I do not have a choice, Genji. I quickly assessed our situation and all possible outcomes result in you becoming hurt both mentally and physically, and I cannot bare to hurt you more than you are already hurting."

Genji growled deeply and pushed the monk further into his pile of bedding. Holding him in place, Genji spread the monk's legs apart and situated himself until he had Zenyatta competely caged underneath him. Still, the monk did not resist not even as Genji pulled on the sash that kept the monk's robes together. Not even when Genji hoisted his hips up and slid them off. He did not know what he expect to see once the omnic's pants were off, but he was not too surprised when he saw a modesty panel, like his own, protecting the most private parts of Zenyatta.

"And when I release these panels what will I expect to find waiting for me? Open up to me master."

Genji purred with a toothy smirk as he traced circles around the flat button next to the modesty panels, teasing its weak sensors just enough to cause it to send signals to Zenyatta's CPU letting the omnic know that it was in danger of releasing.

"I imagine what ever you will find will not be dissatisfying to you, my student."

The omnic's voice was even and unable to read, but it did not deter him from his goal. With one hand still planted firmly on the omnic's hip, Genji descended and trailed his nose down the monk's body, inhaling deeply, taking in the various smells of metal, oil, and incense that created Zenyatta's unique scent. Once he reached the button, Genji flicked his tongue out teasing it slowly with the tip, and then lapped circles around its circumference, sending an overload signals until Zenyatta's panels retracted.

Finally, his master reacted. It was so suttle that without Genji's cybernetics it would have gone unnoticed, a slight tremor that Genji would never forget the feel of on his lips and finger tips. Before him presented beautifully crafted folds a slightly darker shade than the omnic. Not being able to resist his curiousity, Genji took two fingers and spread the folds apart revealing blushed inner lips that looked as warm as the heat it generated. Genji bit back a moan and felt his own body twitch in reaction to the delicious piece in front of him.

Zenyatta released another small tremor and another mock inhale of air at the feel of the cool air on his parts.

"Master," Genji's voice was dripping with arousal, "I am pleasantly surprised at this beautifully bloomed flower before me."

"As I said my student you would not be displeased."

Genji hummed in agreement before diving into Zenyatta's parted lips. No testing or tasting with his tongue, just lips to lips. Genji sucked and with his tongue pressing flatly to the monk's synthetic flesh, lapped hungrily brushing up against the silcone nub containing a bundle of sensitive wires that caused the omnic's body to create a slick substance that Genji eagerly lapped at.

"Genji please.."

A hand tangled itself in his hair and tugged for it to remove itself, but Genji only pressed forward, with more fervor, against the force.

"...p-please."

The omnic's voice was quiet and weak, stuttering and cutting out as Genji began to suck on the nub. His teeth grazed it, barely having a chance to bite down before Zenyatta let out a moan. Genji flicked the nub between his teeth then released it, continuing with long, gentle stripes.

"Master, I will not let you leave until you come for me."

The cyborg mercilessly flicked at the nub until his master's hips raised from the floor and with another stutter of the monk's voicebox, a raspy moan like a cry escaped as Zenyatta released his orgasm.

Genji's eyes shot open. He was not in his room nor was his master beneath him, but still in his lotus pose beside him atop the hill they always spent their evening meditations on. His chest rapidly rose and fell and Genji noticed the warmth only Zenyatta's orb of harmony could create.

"Genji, I hope I did not startle you from your meditation, but I was sensing an increasing amount of discord and realized it was you, my student."

Genji didn't speak, to shaken from the images his mind created during what was supposed to be a session of calm and peace. Tranquility. _That will not be me. I am not that person._ Genji repeated like a mantra to himself as if trying to convince himself he was not capable of such atrocious acts.

 _I am a weapon. I am a killer. I am rage. But, I am not this man._ Genji looks to his master who is watching him worryingly. _I will never be this man to you, master._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this lil meditation or daydream(nightmare? wet dream? lol idk) was a wake up call for our angsty lil cyborg that maybe he should chill on the discord and be a lil more patient with his master that he's now realized he has sexual attraction for. :]


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love  
> ləv/  
> noun  
> 1.  
> an intense feeling of deep affection.
> 
> Genji meditates(more like daydreams) on all the tender moments he's spent with his master so far and realises something important. (Y'all know) ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone's clear Genjis original memory ends at him catching up to Zenyatta and the rest is him daydreaming. (Genji is a poor meditation student) lol

The sun was peeking from behind the pillowy white clouds. Spring had just reached the mountain tops of the monastery, and the snow was melting to reveal fresh green grass. After months of dark clouds and blizzards, Zenyatta was beneath the warm heat. Light danced off his chrome plating almost blinding Genji, who became used to the dimly lit halls of the temple.

As Genji watched Zenyatta from afar, the monk quite busy trailing the first grasshopper he found, he recalled the months they had spent trapped inside the great walls of the temple. It was rough, mostly due to Genji's stubbornous, but Zenyatta had been a patient teacher and guided Genji through some of his darkest days.

Although Genji was no longer quick to anger, he still had a long road to recovery, but at least now he no longer wanted to lash out at his master for the simplest of things. Instead all of Zenyatta quirks began to charm Genji.

Even now as he watched his master purposely fail to capture the small bug, it did not irritate him as it would have a few months ago. A few months ago Genji would have squished the tiny life in front of his master, feel satisfaction at the sight of Zenyatta dropping to his knees to cradle the small creature, and scoff at the morose sigh that would follow.

Now he could not imagine for even a moment being the reason for his master's unhappiness and like a loyal pet worked hard to excel in his practice just to make Zenyatta smile and praise him.

His master was further up the trail now, walking too Genji's surprise. The realization that zenyatta was a head taller than him was always still a surprise to him every time his master stood on his feet. He looked ethereal with the wildlife fluttering around him, sun glinting off him and the stark contrast of fresh spring and chrome. Zenyatta raised a gentle hand up towards the sky hoping for one of the spring hatchlings to be brave enough to perch on his finger. 

Genji caught himself thinking how much he would like to grab that hand, lace their fingers together, and pull him tightly into his chest. The idea made the cyborg blush. He couldn't remember the last time he treated someone so tenderly, or if he even ever did. 

Genji picked up his pace until he was caught up to his master; the omnic did not acknowledge his student but continued his focus on the birds above him. Genji blushed at the sight of his master being so playful.

It was endearing, and just the mere thought of his master and the word 'endearing' being related to the other made him blush deeper, so much so that he didn't realize he was burying his face because of embarrassment into the back of Zenyatta until it was too late. 

"Genji is something wrong?" Zenyatta addressed him again when there was no answer from the embarrassed cyborg,"My student?" 

Zenyatta began to turn around to face Genji, but the young man panicked and wrapped his arms around the monk to stop him from turning around. How was he suppose to explain himself; how was he suppose to explain his sudden actions? 

Genji could not imagine himself explaining to his master that he had become embarrassed thinking of him nor could he explain to him that this backwards hug was meant to buy him time until he could come up with a made up explanation for his first action.

So, Genji was stuck there, without his mask to make matters worse, holding on tightly to Zenyatta as if it meant life or death, which for Genji the embarrassment of confessing equaled to death itself and Genji would know something about death.

Genji nearly jumped when Zenyatta gently placed his hands on top of his own. They felt hesitant in their lack of pressure as if the monk himself were being shy. This warmed Genji. His master was always so careful and patient and most of all considerate of his feelings even when Genji was not. 

With a little more confidence, the cyborg moved one of his hands over the omnic's, tracing each of Zenyattas's fingers delicately. No one spoke as the monk's fingers joined in the dance, mimicking Genji's. it was entrancing, the simple touches filled his ribcage with butterflies and caused his heart rate to quicken. 

He was sure that with the advanced senses of an omnic, Zenyatta could hear his rapidly beating pulse, but the monk did not say anything, but instead grabbed Genji's free hand and placed it over his core. Genji could feel the metal there heated from working overtime time; it thrummed within his chassis.

"Master..."

"Genji I have a confession-" 

"I understand master."

Feeling more brave, the cyborg trailed his other hand down the monk's body until his fingertips rested just underneath Zenyatta's pants. He waited, gently rubbing the digits on the metal inside, and when there was no objection from the other, he teasingly slid his hand completely inside.

Genji didn't have to work the modesty panel's button like in his other dream, and was met by Zenyatta's half-hard cock, which took him by surprise. He had to remind himself that it was only a dream and that the zenyatta before was not the Zenyatta now. 

He took the half-hard cock in his hand and assessed the weight and length of it. What it was lacking in girth it made up for in length. Genji wished he could take a peak at it though he imagined it was as beautiful as the rest of Zenyatta. He kept his face hidden against the monks back, tasting the metal through opened-mouth kisses. Zenyatta's frame became inhumanly still but his inner workings vibrated wildly. 

Genji gently curled his fingers around the shaft and gave it an experimental tug. Zenyatta let out a gasp, and a whisper of his name had Genji's vents releasing steam. The monk raised a hand behind him and tangled it in the cyborg's hair. 

It was Genji's turn to gasp when Zenyatta squeezed and tugged at the strands threaded through his fingers. Genji tugged again, setting a steady rhythm that had the monk releasing moans broken up by the static and crackle of his voice box.

"Don't hold back master; I want to hear how I make you feel."

The monk became quiet altogether as if his voice box cut out completely, but when Genji  quickened the pace, Zenyatta released a moan so salacious that the cyborgs heart palpitated and his cock pressed hard against his own modesty panel.

Instinctively, Genji pressed himself against Zenyatta's ass, grinding in unison with his pumps.

"Genji.."

The monk's voice sounded more laboured. Genji squeezed tighter around his cock, slick dripping between his fingers. Zenyatta screamed his name again, and tried to twist in Genji's grip, but the ninja held on tightly, keeping the omnic in place. 

Zenyatta's other hand reached around to Genji's ass, doing his best to press the man closer to him. Genji growled, and traced his lips over the monks spinal cord, kissing and nibbling it's sensitive areas until Zenyatta, overracked with stimulation, fucked into Genji's hand before releasing into his student's palm.

Genji felt the shutter of his master's body and the warmth of his spent in his palm and gently stroked his master till he road out his orgasm and as he stroked him gently, Genji pressed a lingering kiss to his master's back and whispered:

"I love you." 

Genji's eyes shot open. He looked to the monk who was staring at him, head tilted and array lights blinking. He didn't say a word, apparently now being at a loss of them after having a sudden and striking realisation that what he felt was definitely more than any tryst he ever had. 

Zenyatta was not one of them, not lumped with the others; he was different, exceptional, and this scared the cyborg. He lept from where he sat, lightening quick, and made significant distance between him and his master before the omnic could say a word to him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is much like the last. Genji is meditating with zenyatta and ends up daydreaming on a recent memory of him and zenyatta enjoying the sunshine but of course he lets his mind get carried away. :3 I'm convinced genji is a Pisces. :p


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy  
> /ˈjeləsē/  
> noun  
> 2.mental uneasiness from suspicion or fear of rivalry, unfaithfulness, etc., as in love or aims.
> 
> A chapter in which Genji wants to be the most important everything to Zenyatta but doesn't know how to use words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Im hoping to finish this one, for real. lol

“Do you want to talk about it, my student.”

”Talk about what, master?”

They were sitting down for meditation for the first time in what felt like ages since Genji fled from their last session. He knew what his master was referring to and he knew all to well that his master had some inkling of an idea that something was wrong.

Genji didn’t exactly make it hard to come to that conclusion either.

And him storming off wasn't even the worst of it. He was well and ready to face his master with an explanantion the next day but then _he_  showed up. 

Mathieu, Zenyatta’s former ‘informal’, Genji didn’t ask what they meant by informal and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, student and friend from France who preferred his name to be pronounced as closely to a french accent as possible. His ‘friend’ whom also didn’t know how to keep his hands to himself or understand the Japanese customs of being to familiar with your supposed teacher.

So Genji did what he always did when he didn’t like something or someone— he rebelled.

He skipped meditation because Mathieu had to be there ‘for old times sake’.  There was no way Genji could sit there quietly while Mathieu sat as close to his master as possible without trying to launch a shuriken at his smug face.

Genji even skipped meals, and prayers in the hall, and morning walks with Zenyatta, and trips to the village, and dishes duty...All these things Genji cherished and shared with his master, all this precious time stolen because the almost too perfect in every physical way from his beautiful, deep brown, curly hair to his slender, almost feminine waist, petite french boy couldn’t leave his master alone for five minutes! 

If Genji wasn't too busy loathing the man’s existence, he’d dare say that in his former life Mathieu would have been his ideal type— now all he could see was competition for Zenyatta’s attention.

 “I’m sorry if my friend is causing you any kind of grief. With your progress, I’ve forgotten how uneasy you are with unfamiliar routines and people. That is why I asked you here today, alone, I was hoping we could meditate together. I’ve missed this.”

It was the only reason he was here. Zenyatta had promised that Mathieu would not be joining them or crashing their meditation practice, even sent him on a trip to the village with the other monks to make sure he stayed busy.

Genji felt ashamed that he had to be treated like a child by his master just so Zenyatta could get him to meditate. He thought he was passed this kind of behaviour, but he still had a lot of growing left apparently.

 “Master I..nevermind let's begin, shall we?”

”Yes.”

 

It didn’t surprise Genji when he realised he had drifted out of the quiet emptiness of his meditation and into one of his recent memories. He had been stewing on it for a few days since he saw it.

And seeing it again, Mathieu’s long slender fingers grazing the lower back of his master where it was surely the most sensitive and intimate, in his mind didn’t change the intensity in which he felt about that.

But he tried to calm himself, knowing that Zenyatta could be awaken at any moment from his own meditation by Genji’s discord.

Genji tried to think of other things when not thinking or anything failed him. He tried focusing on a single image, a bird, a butterfly, a flower, but all of these gentle creations made him think of his master and how much joy the simplest thing brought him.

And before he knew it, he'd imagined Zenyatta into existence surrounded by all the things that had previously reminded him of his master. Sunshine, flowers, butterflies enveloped them in the greenest field. Zenyatta sat in a lotus pose, firmly planted to the ground in front of him rather to the side of him— meditating perhaps.

Genji reached a hand out thoughtlessly and traced his fingers along the perimeter of Zenyatta’s faceplate.

”Beautiful..” He breathed out and he heard his master hum joyfully in response.

Genji’s hands continued to roam the perfectly crafted chrome of his master’s body, stopping at a few pistons and exposed wiring, somehow knowing what felt good and which loose platlet was safe to tease. He didn’t question it, just continued to do what felt right.

“Everything about you is perfect..” Another hum came from his master, but this one was accompanied with a release of steam and sounded more shy, insecure.

”Genji please..” The omnic’s face tilted away, but Genji quickly corrected him because this was his daydream and in his reality Zenyatta never looks away from him.

He gently palmed the side of Zenyatta’s face and moved him until his cerulean blinking arrays met with his own brown orbs. 

“I mean it..do you even understand how jealous it makes me feel when I think you aren’t looking only at me, master?” 

“Genji..” The soft call of his name came out again.

”I want you to only see me, master.”

”I do..” Zenyatta’s tender voice says exactly how Genji wants him too it feels almost too real, and it makes Genji’s heart ache and speed up as he moves closer to his master.

He wants to kiss him, properly, not savagely and without permission. He hovers, his breath building up moisture on his master’s faceplate. 

“Can I kiss you?” He breathes the words onto metal.

”Yes.”

Genji’s lips carefully placed themselves on the crease of his master’s faceplate. He knew that Zenyatta could feel nothing from it, but maybe the inclination of what he was doing or the pleasure that racked Genji’s face caused the omnic to gasp as if he too was also lost in pleasure.

Genji pulled away to look at his beautiful master, sunshine reflecting off of him like he was the sun itself. He snaked a hand behind Zenyatta and pressed firmly into his lower spine where the bundle of cords met and the omnic gasped even louder this time...he was right.

”Don’t ever let Mathieu or anyone else touch you here, master— only me.” He didn’t bother to cover up the jealousy that oozed in his words.

”I won’t, my student..Genji..only you.”

Those words tipped Genji off the ledge and he pressed his body into Zenyatta, gently laying them onto the fluffy grass. One hand worked at the bundle of wires underneath the omnic as the other snaked its way into their pants. He played around the modest panel, then realised, there was no modesty panel or private bits at all.

”I hope you’re not disappointed, Genji.” The voice had that sound of insecurity he was not accustomed to hearing coming from his master.

”I am never disappointed in anything that is you, master— Zenyatta.”

Genji’s hand slipped out of the pants and up the omnic’s chest to slide underneath a loose panel he had not known existed. Somehow he knew just how to tease the delicate thin wires inside to make Zenyatta arch his back and moan salaciously. The sound was almost enough to make his dick solid.

Carefully he ground himself into his master as he continued to play with the delicate bundle of wires. His thrusts became more desperate when grinding against his own modesty panel wasn't enough. 

“Let me this time.” Zenyatta’s quiet voice box crackled and a hand smoothed itself over Genji’s crotch.

The long metallic fingers danced around the plating there, knowing just where to press to release his cock. Genji sucked in a breath as those fingers then carefully wrapped around the dripping synthetic flesh one digit at a time.

It was still such a foreign feeling to him but slowly he was coming to terms with the new parts of him including the intricate swirl of sensitive wires wrapped in silicone that lay heavy between his legs, currently wrapped in his master’s palm.

Genji was still amazed how it reacted so naturally to the rest of his body as if it had always been there, dripping and erected like it were his own human flesh.

”You are beautiful too, Genji— every part of you.” The last part of his sentence was accentuated with a tug of Genji’s cock that made the cyborg hiss.

Zenyatta’s fingers curled tighter, tugging more quickly as Genji worked his mouth cautiously around the cords in his neck, experimentally nipping at them as he went. 

“Master, your hand feels so good, you’re so good...did you learn from Mat—“

”Genji.” Zenyatta yanked on the mess in his hands.

”I’m sorry, it is not my business.” Genji chuckled and continued threading his fingers through the wires, bravely digging one hand deeper at the base of Zenyatta’s spine, lower until he felt something familiar— a nub or maybe a smaller, tightly bundle of wires.

Genji pressed into the wires with his two middle fingers and curled like he would a human’s  g-spot. Zenyatta mewled as he arched his back in sensory overload pleasure.

”Bingo.” Genji smiles smugly as he curled his fingers again, rubbing and pushing further onto the small nub.

“I wonder, master if you have found this little spot before— if you’d pleasured yourself quietly in your humble room as your brothers and sisters prayed and slept around you. I think that you have with how naturally you resspond to this.”

Zenyatta’s grip around him trembled but picked up its pace in speed and roughness and it was Genji’s turn to release a deep, gutteral moan.

The young cyborg couldn't help but fuck into his master’s hand as they both worked towards each other’s orgasm. If it was any inclination by Zenyatta’s offbeat pumping, Genji would say his master was not too far.

Genji dug his fingers a few more times into the sensitive bundle and Zenyatta was arching his back completely off the floor in a dry orgasm. He carefully, but quickly, pulled his fingers out of the wires in his master’s chest and hugged the omnic’s body close to him as Zenyatta stroked him a few more times before his own orgasm hit.

Hot liquid spilled into his master’s hand and coated his dick as Zenyatta helped him ride out his orgasm. He slumped foreward, almost falling onto the omnic beneath him, legs trembling, chest rising and falling.

The orgasm was powerful, exhausting physically and mentally, he felt as though he could fall asleep. A clean metal hand came up to stroke his face.

”Rest, my student.”

 

When Genji woke up he was not outside meditating with his master nor was it early in the day. He could see from the modest room’s window that sunset was approaching— dinner time. Candles lit up Zenyatta’s room and Genji looked around to find him right as the door to the room gently swayed open. 

His master floated inside with what looked like his meal, and planted himself firmly next to Genji.

”How are you feeling? You fell asleep today during our meditation— you were sweating perhaps you are ill or exhausted?” Zenyatta’s head tilted in quarry.

Genji’s cheeks flamed hot as he recalled the naughty daydream he had during their practice. He felt ashamed at how disappointed his master would be if he knew exactly why their long awaited session was interrupted by him falling asleep.

”I’m sorry, master. I have not been taking care of myself properly.” Zenyatta hummed in response.

”Please, do take care of yourself so that I don’t have to worry over my favorite student.” Zenyatta cupped his hot cheek with his cool, metal palm.

The contrast felt heavenly to Genji, but what felt even lovelier was the thrumming of Genji’s heart as it preened at his master’s words.

Zenyatta had always been careful not to give too much favor to one student or living being or even the objects he own. All his books were his favorites as well as his robes. He had always said he loved everything equally including the begger and the thief.

Perhaps he had sensed the discord building up in him caused by his jealousy of Mathieu, maybe he was trying to quiet Genji’s worries with something he thought his student wanted to hear?

Whether he meant it or not, those words meant eveything to Genji.

”Thank you, master.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around for this late update and if you’re new welcome! 
> 
> I’d also like to apologize for the jumpy timeline. I only plan for this to be 5-6 chapters at the most. Maaaaybe 7 if I really need to stretch it. So, I have to do a lot of cramming and speeding things up. Sorry if the pace is too fast, but if you enjoy it, thank you! <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> My first ow fic ever please be kind to me. ;u;


End file.
